


Even a kidnapping won't shut Simon Lewis up

by Fuckdarcy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meeting, M/M, Raphael is super professional, Simon talks to much, This human will NOT stop Raphael's plans okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckdarcy/pseuds/Fuckdarcy
Summary: Raphael didn’t think this this weak little mundane would give him this much trouble honestly. And yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using google translate for one line guys, oops.

Raphael didn’t think this this weak little mundane would give him this much trouble honestly. Capturing him was easy enough, a little suffocation, a little vampire glamour and the boy was smiling dopily as Anna lifted him by the ankle and jumped onto the overpasses column.

But as soon as he was being dangled he freaked out, breaking the glamor Anna had put him under with a quickness neither of the vampires had expected.

Camille had said to find some leverage – which, with hardened shadowhunters like the Lightwood’s and Jace Wayland that should be hard to do – but then a little redhead and a boy who smelled delightfully human had joined the group. Raphael had tailed the shadowhunters through the streets, following the slow-moving van with ease. Even Anna, in her heels, had no trouble. Clearly whoever was driving cared about road safety.

When the van came to a halt, Raphael and Anna watching from a safe distance in case the shadowhunters sensed them, he knew where they were going.

The Wayland boy and the redhead had descended into the City of Bones, leaving the sulky boy Lightwood and the grinning girl Lightwood to watch the pretty human boy. And when Raphael said pretty he meant that in like a very easily captured kind of way.

And there was the leverage Camille had asked for. The girl left the human alone in the van, a mistake Raphael had scoffed at, and was a bit disappointed by. Shadowhunters were getting lazier as the decades passed.

So with Camille’s message about the mortal cup delivered, the human boy held fast by Anna to make a point, and now on the way back to deliver him into Camille’s waiting mouth, Raphael should be pretty happy with himself.

And yet.

 *

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ , please let me go, guys please, I haven’t done anything to you – why am _I_ being kidnapped? Clary doesn’t know anything about any _cup_ – fuck _fuck_ can you be gentle please? I bruise real easy and I know being kidnapped is gonna result in some bruising but can I just –”

Anna glared down at the struggling human with a disinterested scowl on her face. “If I’d known he’d be this chatty I’d have dropped him off that overpass and been done with it.” She tightened her grip on his arms and then grabbed his jaw with one hand and held it closed.

The boy whimpered, glasses almost falling off his face as Anna forced his mouth closed.

“Careful, Anna, we need him.” Raphael hissed from behind her, quietly enough so the human wouldn’t hear him. Anna turned her head and barred her teeth at Raphael in response but then slowly let go of his mouth. 

The human slowly worked his jaw up and down and then – “Thanks dude – I mean I _know_ that you’re a girl sorry for the ‘dude’ thing – or maybe you’re not a girl, don’t want to assume-”

Anna huffed in irritation, pushing air from her lungs even as she didn’t need any at all, and then shoved the human at Raphael, who caught him easily enough despite the boys flailing arms. The Asian girl swung her long dark hair over her shoulder and pulled the doors to Hotel DuMort open so that Raphael could drag the human into the dark building.

“You bring him upstairs I’m going to get a drink.” Anna turned towards the stairs and then paused on her heels. “Oh, and next time, bring Lily with you when you go to kidnap a mundane. I can’t deal with this shit.” Then she was gone, the faint smell of dust left behind.

Raphael turned to face the human, smirking just enough to let his fangs slip out. The boy gulped audibly.

Raphael wanted to smile at that.

He didn’t.

“She seemed nice.” The boy squeaked out. Raphael grabbed the boy’s waist and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the blood thumping fast – to fast – through his veins. He paused for half a second waiting for the ever talkative boy to make some sort of comment on the situation.

Not that he needed to hear a comment of course. Just...because.

“ _Dios mío, te callaste_?” (my god, you shut up?)

Raphael knew that the boy hadn’t heard his sarcastic comment, he was too busy hyperventilating from the sudden movement. Raphael ran down into the crypt, lifting the boy off his shoulder with a quickness the boy couldn’t see. To the boy, he had just been dumped into a cell with no understanding of how he got there.

Which Raphael was just fine with – the less context the boy had the happier Camille would be.

With the human locked away behind the copper door of the crypt, Raphael made his way up to Camille’s suite. As he reached the door, it swung open and Anna walked out, sipping from a bloody glass. Raphael’s stomach writhed in hunger, but his face didn’t change.

“I’ve already told her what happened. She’s pleased. Told me to go collect the human and bring it to her. But now that you’re here – you can do it.” And with a smirk, she was gone. Raphael ground his teeth and swore to himself that someday he would impale her on her own heel.

Raphael rolled his eyes and then willed his stomach to calm. One more errand for Camille, one more. He’d already gotten most of the clan to back him in throwing that bitch out of power anyway. Just one more day as the loyal vampire henchman, One more.

He could hear the human yelling from the cell two floors away. The redhead had called him Simon. She’d screamed it when she had first seen him dangling thirty feet above the ground.

Raphael shook his head. Who cared what the human was called? He wouldn’t be around long enough for Raphael to use his name anyway.

 

“ _Hello_?”

Banging on the cell door.

“ _Anyone_?”

 

Raphael paused a foot outside of the cell’s sight range. The human continued to bang on the metal door.

“ _I’m just an accounting student – I have no value to – to anyone! And I barely even saw your faces so if you let me go I couldn’t even identify you!”_

Raphael rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Not that I would…because you’re vampires_!”

 

There it is.

 

The boy seemed to be moving further back into the cell, voice getting more and more desperate as he paced. “ _Who would believe me? I didn’t even know you guys existed until yesterday_!”

 

Raphael frowned. Yesterday? Human though the boy was, Raphael had assumed he was a shadowhunter follower – or a boyfriend to the red haired girl. But he had no prior knowledge of the shadow world and then the day he found out he immediately got kidnapped by vampires? Raphael blinked. Well that was the worst luck he’d ever heard of.

 

“ _Is anyone there_?”

 

Raphael stepped into the boy’s line of sight, eliciting a gasp as the boy stumbled backwards. Raphael threw the door open with vampire speed, wanting to get this over and done with.

“If your goal was to scare the crap out of me, mission accomplished!” The boy’s arms were flailing around as he backed away from Raphael, smiling with a terrified mania. The door was flicked closed as Raphael advanced.

“Hey – hey as far as I’m concerned you can have it _out_ with those shadowhunters! Especially the blond one!”

Raphael made sure he didn’t smirk at the comment. Simon – _the human_ – had backed into a coffin, still smiling like he could win Raphael over with awkward charm. Not that he had any of course.

 

“You don’t _need_ me.”

He was pleading now. His voice shaking as he stared into Raphael’s eyes. He was leaning as far over the coffin as he could, trying to get away from the vampire’s glare. His eyes were wide behind the frames of his glasses, the smile slipping off his face.

 

Those eyes. Big and brown behind tortoiseshell frames. They were meant for smiling.

He means nothing, Raphael reminded himself. Nothing.

He’d let Camille have her way with him and then overthrow her with ease. This human as the final step in his plan. No one would follow Camille if she killed a human in their own home.

 

 _Does it have to be this one_?

 

Raphael had paused for too long. The boy’s eyes were questioning.

“On the contrary,” the words slipped like silk off his tongue.

 

 _Why this one_?

 

But the plan came first. Raphael did need this human. He needed him to die.

Raphael let his fangs slip out and he snarled. “I do.”


End file.
